Reino Champiñón: Castillo de Peach
Este artículo trata sobre un escenario de ''Super Smash Bros. Melee Para otros usos del término, véase Reino Champiñón.'' Castillo de Peach (Melee) (Princess Peach's Castle en inglés; ピーチ城''' Pīchi-jō'' en japonés), llamado originalmente '''''Reino Champiñón: Castillo de Peach (Mushroom Kingdom: Princess Peach's Castle en inglés; ''キノコ王国: ピーチ城 Kinoko Ōkoku: Pīchi-jō'' en japonés), es un escenario perteneciente al [[Mario (universo)|universo Mario]], el cual fue introducido en Super Smash Bros. Melee, y vuelve a aparecer en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Se desarrolla en el tejado del Castillo de Peach. Características El escenario está formado por 5 plataformas estáticas, de las cuales dos son largas y se encuentran una a cada lado del escenario, 3 son plataformas cortas que forman dos columnas, que están dispuestas una sobre otra en el centro; y dos plataformas móviles a cada lado las cuales se mantienen a una altura baja, pero cuando un personaje se sube en una de ellas se elevan. En diferentes partes del escenario aparece un interruptor; éste puede ser de color verde, rojo o azul, dependiendo del color del interruptor, cuando éste es pisado, aparecerán otras plataformas en el escenario. Cuando se pisa el interruptor de color verde, parecen dos plataformas del mismo color arriba de las dos plataformas grandes de los lados y dos bloques verdes al lado izquierdo del escenario, del cual pueden salir objetos al pisarlos; cuando se pisa el interruptor rojo, aparecen dos plataformas del mismo color adheridas a los lados de las dos plataformas grandes y dos bloques rojos sobre las mismas dos plataformas grandes; cuando se pisa el interruptor azul, aparecen dos plataformas del mismo color en las esquinas del castillo, inclinados hacia el escenario y un bloque azul sobre la plataforma alta del escenario. Estas plataformas duran un tiempo aproximado de 21 segundos y luego desaparecen; aproximadamente 5 segundos después de que desaparecen aparece otro interruptor. Cada cierto tiempo (aleatorio, entre 35 y 75 segundos) caen Bill Banzais en el Castillo y explotan creando una onda expansiva que atrapa a los personajes, causando entre 30 y 45% de daño. La explosión tiene una alta posibilidad de hacer un One-hit K.O. Canciones En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *''Princess Peach's Castle'' <> Galería ''Super Smash Bros. Melee Castillo de Peach SSBM.jpg|El Castillo de Peach durante un combate. Castillo de Peach (1) SSBM.jpg|Vista completa del castillo. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Interruptor azul en el Castillo de Peach (Melee) SSBU.jpg|Interruptor azul en el escenario. Donkey Kong en el Castillo de Peach SSBU.jpg|Bill Banzai a punto de impactar en el escenario. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :'Castillo de Peach''' :Parece que el magnífico castillo de la Princesa Peach está habitado únicamente por ella y una multitud de Toad. Bowser intentó robar las Estrellas de Poder del castillo en Super Mario 64 y en Paper Mario. En realidad, lo que hizo este monstruo gruñón fue elevar el castillo hacia la estratosfera junto con su propia inmunda fortaleza. :*''Super Mario 64'' Inglés :Peach's Castle :Princess Peach's magnificent royal castle appears to be inhabited solely by the princess and a multitude of Toads. Bowser tried to steal the castle's Power Stars in Super Mario 64, and in Paper Mario, the surly archfiend actually lifted the castle into the stratosphere with his own filthy fortress. :*''Super Mario 64'' (09/96) Origen [[Archivo:Castillo de Peach.png|thumb|right|Castillo de Peach en Super Mario 64 y Super Mario 64 DS.]] El Castillo de Peach apareció por primera vez en el juego Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. No obstante, el diseño del castillo de Peach en Super Smash Bros. Melee viene de ''Super Mario 64''; el juego se centra en este castillo, dentro del cual Bowser tiene capturada a la Princesa Peach. Al igual que en Super Smash Bros. Melee, Mario puede subir al castillo cuando ya juntó todas las estrellas. Los personajes de la serie Super Smash Bros. no pelean dentro del castillo, sino que lo hacen sobre este. Los Bill Banzais son enemigos introducidos en Super Mario World, quienes representan versiones gigantes de los Bill Balas. Sin embargo, en dicho juego, estas no explotan. Curiosidades *En las versiones occidentales del blog oficial de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, se menciona que aparecen en el escenario interruptores verdes, amarillos y rojos, siendo este hecho falso ya que no aparece ningún interruptor amarillo durante el combate; en realidad, son interruptores azules los que aparecen en su lugar desde el escenario original. **Irónicamente, una de las imágenes compartidas por el blog respecto al escenario es, precisamente, la de un interruptor azul en el escenario. Véase también